The Manner in which Things are Discovered
by SkyborneVeggie
Summary: Ficlets exploring various pairings & characters. 100 words or less each. Requests accepted.
1. Summer (Spamano)

_Spain x Romano_

* * *

It was in mid July when Romano realized he had a thing for long hair. Spain had been standing in the garden, laughing brilliantly in the midst of his glorious tomato plants, hair wisping about his face in perfect androgyny.

Romano liked it.

Too much, he decided.

"Tch," he scowled irresolutely. "Go get a haircut."

* * *

_A/N_

_Long hair is sexy. That is all._

_~Jasmina Lejandra_

_Hetalia(c)Hidekaz Himaruya_


	2. Ill (FrUK)

_2P!France x England_

* * *

_There's no such thing as love, my dear. Only heartbreak and despair._

These are the things he likes to tell himself, after _she's_ been gone.

So he takes his time, he spreads around. Like an infectious maladie.

It makes him feel so good, it does.

_There's no such thing as love._

England has a lovely face, he often thinks alone. So innocent, so pure.

_A dirty lie, just like France is. A living oxymoron._

The heart is full of lies and shit.

_There's no such thing as love._

* * *

_A/N_

_What I mean by oxymoron is that England looks innocent despite his violent history, & France is an oxymoron because he is the country of love, yet doesn't believe in it._

_~Jasmina Lejandra_

_Hetalia(c)Hidekaz Himaruya_


	3. Slow Fade (PruIta)

_Prussia x Italy_

* * *

There were many things Prussia had left unsaid that he now realized meant everything.

But he was going, fading, _falling_, and he _just __wished he'd had more time_._  
_

The world was cold and dark tonight, _so empty, so empty_, and where were the stars?

_Goodbye, he wept,_ and then he was gone, disappeared into the night.

_Goodbye Italien_, the wind seemed to sigh.

..

_I just wanted you to know... When I fade away, & my soul is joined with Germany's, that I will be the part that loves you._

* * *

_~Jasmina Lejandra_

_Hetalia(c)Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Slow Fade(c)Casting Crowns_


	4. Lucid (UsUk)

_England x America_

* * *

These eyes are different, England notices now. These eyes are stronger, brighter, _bolder_. And he misses _so much_ how they used to be.

_I miss you,_

_I miss you..__  
_

_My dear little boy,_

_Remember when I took your hand, & held it close in mine?_

_Your eyes were warm and clear, back then,_

_So innocent, so pure.._

_.._

It's much to hard to simply admit that maybe he just loves them more.

* * *

_A/N_

_England feels conflicted because while he still misses young America, he loves him more the way he is now._

_~Jasmina Lejandra_

_Hetalia(c)Hidekaz Himaruya_


	5. Denial (Gerita)

_Germany x Italy_

* * *

Thinking. It's always been something Germany likes to think he's good at. And something Italy needs to practice.

Thinking.

But lately, Germany's thoughts have been bring him places he doesn't want to go.

_Italy's adorable, Italy's sweet. Italy's perfect just how he is..._

_Stop it, stop._ He needs some air.

Thinking.

He's good at it, yes. But sometimes too much even for his own good.

* * *

_A/N_

_In Nazi Germany, gay men were highly persecuted & many were sent to concentration camps. If the Germany in Hetalia had feelings for Italy during this time, he would probably be very much in denial._

_~Jasmina Lejandra_

_Hetalia(c)Hidekaz Himaruya_


	6. Grasp (FraLiech)

_France x Liechtenstein_

* * *

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle_," France whispered seductively, sneaking up next to a very petite, very _attractive_ young woman. "Would you like me to show you the meaning of love?"

The girl cocked her head ever so slightly.

"How are can you show me what love is, when you don't even know it yourself?"

"What?" He blinked. "I know what..." He faltered as she continued to gaze up at him, blue eyes brilliant with innocence. He breathed a small laugh, running his fingers through his hair. "I guess you're right."

"Well then," she smiled, extending her hand. "Shall we learn together?" Francis blinked again, not for the last time, before breaking into a soft smile. He took her delicate hand in his own, not-so-innocent one, and pressed it to his lips.

"Let's, _ma__ chérie_."

* * *

_A/N_

_I exceeded my 100 word count :/ Oh well..._

_~Jasmina Lejandra_

_Hetalia(c)Hidekaz Himaruya_


	7. Simple (Prumano)

_Prussia x Romano_

* * *

It's a simple way about them, really.

"You're a dick," Romano scowls. Prussia smiles pretentiously.

"So are you."

An easy silence falls over the room. It's comfortable, complacent.

"We kind of.. work, don't you think?" Romano snorts in response to this.

"Us? You and me?" He laughs for a while, but then it fades into a pause. "I-I guess.."

Prussia decides that he likes this, Romano's awkward sort of blushing with a half-grin on his face. He smiles.

"Right then." It's not hard to comprehend.

* * *

_A/N_

_At first Prumano struck me as being very complicated, but then I thought, what if it's not? What if it's just.. simple?_

_& yes, I'm working on the requested pairings as we speak, sorry for the delay D:_

_~Jasmina Lejandra_

_Hetalia(c)Hidekaz Himaruya_


End file.
